


Unfathomable

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [18]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, Demonic Ritual, Demons, Grief, M/M, Manipulation, Mystery, Open ended, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: A classmate disappears, piquing Ryan's interest. When Ryan finds out there's some supernatural element to his disappearance, he goes in too deep.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: Bandom Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 6





	Unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

> open-ended bc i was too lazy to make this into a fic. 
> 
> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

The rumor had started innocently enough through a concerned friend. It was created in order to add some sort of humor to deal with grief.

A teenage boy, around his age, had went missing. This was naturally concerning as they lived in such a small town. Everyone knew how cheery the boy was. Friends recalled that Dallon was rarely spotted without a smile on his face. They couldn't fathom him possibly wanting to run away, so someone created a rumor.

"I think Dallon got caught up in something he couldn't handle, something too nefarious for him to confess."

Ryan had been a witness, to some degree. He went to the same school as the other boy, and like many pointed out, he had noticed something off about him in recent times before he was reported missing. Dallon always seemed tired, like he was going to fall asleep at any moment during class. He socialized with others less and less, seemingly occupied with other things.   
While those moments had seemed so miniscule and unimportant at the moment, it now had importance.

Sometimes, rumors do have some level of truth to them, and Ryan really wanted to know what happened. It really wasn't as personal to him as it was to others; him and Dallon _were_ friends, but not in a super close way.

Like most parents, the Weekes were devastated. Who wouldn't be upset about the disappearance of their son? They had been hopeful when the police had promised to search for him, but even the police gave up hope. With that vulnerability in mind, Ryan headed over to the Weekes' home after school.

He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Weekes opened the door. Ryan grimaced at her sorry state. Her complexion was paler than usual, with despair creeping up through her face, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Oh, Ryan," she said, greeting him quietly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How've you been?"

"I've been fine," Ryan sighed. "I just wanted to ask... has the police found anything about Dallon?"

Her eyes shined with tears, but she blinked them away. "No, not really," she choked out. "I miss him so dearly."

"I know," Ryan reassured her. "You just need to keep your hopes up."

She sniffled, nodding her head. "Yeah, that's true. It's just difficult to pretend that everything's fine when it's not."

Ryan agreed, nodding. As he spoke his next words, he tried his best to be careful of her feelings. "I was just wondering if I could... search his room?" At her look, he added, "I just want to try to help. Maybe there were some clues even the police couldn't understand."

Mrs. Weekes hesitated, but finally nodded. "Just don't stress yourself over this," she cautioned. But Ryan had no intentions to do that.

"Alright, thank you." He sent the worried woman a smile, hoping he would get the answers he required. Mrs. Weekes led him upstairs to Dallon's room and quickly left, probably too emotional to even look around in there.

Ryan scanned the room, his memories running wild. He'd only been here once or twice due to a project the two had to complete, but it was beneficial. Considering Dallon was a secretive person, he doubted the police had really uncovered everything in his room. He vaguely remembered Dallon strictly forbidding him from opening a certain drawer in his nightstand, so he figured that was the best place to start.

He opened that drawer, looking inside the contents. There was a composition notebook inside the drawer, with black sharpie labeling it as research. If the police had found that at some point, they probably would've figured it was just for school. But Ryan knew better, knew that this notebook was probably why Dallon was so protective of this drawer. He grabbed the notebook, sat down on the boy's bed, and flicked it open to the first page.

_About a month ago, I heard this myth about this creature from another realm. At first, I was_ _hesitant to believe it, but all the details sounded so wonderful. He appears as a human, but his powers are unlike that. Ever since I've heard about him, I've been enraptured._

Ryan grimaced. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting. It almost sounded like this creature he was talking about was a demon of some kind, and Dallon had learned to worship him. He scanned the next few pages, realizing Dallon's curiosity had turned to borderline obsession. It looked like he was going through trial and error as he attempted to _summon_ this being.

The last page was written sloppily, in a rush. Ryan had hoped that he would find out what happened, but he was just met with confusion.

_I think I've finally done it. I've summoned him. He's more beautiful than I could've imagined. I know all the risks associated with this, but could he really hurt anyone? He's so kind, and understands me more than anyone else._

_I think that article I read up on was fake. He would never hurt anyone. I think something else happened to that Awsten kid, because Brendon wouldn't do that._

And that was how it ended. It was written the day before his disappearance. Ryan hesitantly closed the notebook and placed it inside his bag he had brought over. He doubted the Weekes' would even notice it being gone.

He walked downstairs and bid his farewells to Mrs. Weekes. "I didn't really find anything," he lied, trying to sound disappointed.

"Oh, that's fine," she said. It seemed like she held no hope to begin with. For a moment, he sympathised with her, but honestly, how could you be aware that your son was trying to summon a demon or something?

When he got home later that evening, he searched up what he could find about some sort of creature that was named Brendon. It led to an article written by some guy named Geoff, talking about this incident involving his friend, Awsten. Ryan had the realization that Dallon had also read this article at some point.

Geoff detailed how his friend kept talking about this creature named Brendon. He'd never even seen him, but Awsten kept talking about him, even described him for him once. Awsten said he had two forms, but both were equally lovely.

At first, Geoff thought it was kind of weird and just dismissed it. Then, Awsten started acting different, like generally darker. He started caring about others less and less and got into all sorts of trouble. Then, one day, he disappeared. He was found two months later, dead in a ditch.

Frightened, Ryan clicked off the article. He didn't want that to be the case for Dallon, but it seemed likely due to his entries. But there was also a chance he was still alive, and for that, Ryan was willing to do the most fucking stupid thing ever.

He was going to try to summon Brendon, using Dallon's entires within his notebook.

\---

It took him days to get everything he needed and the time required. He didn't want his parents in the house while he summoned what was likely a demon. But alas, today was the day.

The requirements to summon Brendon were very unusual. Some chalk, some blood, some symbols drawn into a pentagram. Luckily, Dallon's second to last entry detailed it pretty accurately.

Once he was done drawing the pentagram and the symbols, he quickly drew out the blood he had secured earlier. He dumped it into the middle of the pentagram, and stated, "Arise, demon."

Slowly, black smoke lingered around the pentagram, and then, a figure rose up. It took a minute for the figure to fully materalize before his eyes. The sight left him gaping.

The creature before him was beautiful, like both Dallon and Awsten stated. The creature had warm brown eyes, chestnut brown hair, and a nice smile. If it weren't for his horns and his tail, Ryan probably would've forgot he's a demon.

"Hello," the demon spoke. His voice was almost silky, practically hypnotic. "What is your name?"

"Ryan," he answered, biting his lip.

The demon looked him up and down, nodding to himself. "Why have you summoned me?" he questioned.

The spell had worn off. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the demon, furious. "My friend wrote all about you. What have you done with him?"

Ryan felt a weird sensation inside his head, like a stinging pain. He rubbed his temples gently, groaning quietly. It stopped after a moment, leaving him confused. "Oh," the demon suddenly spoke up. "You mean the tall one."

The tall one?

"Yes," Ryan snapped, frustrated by him. "Dallon. Where is he?"

"Don't pretend like you care."

Ryan faltered. Was he that easy to read? "What do you mean?" he stammered.

The demon stepped closer to him, his brown eyes flashing red. "You never cared about what happened to him. You just wanted to _know_. And I'm what happened. Does that please you?"

 _No_. Because he still doesn't really know what happened, and, more importantly, he feels the desire to know this creature, to be around him. He knew it was wrong, but Dallon and Awsten knew too.

They all fell into his trap.

"No," Ryan replied. "I'm not."

Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
